mare campester (sea level)
by chaineskye
Summary: Netherenesia 1900s Human AU. Sebuah kapal dapat membawa lebih banyak kisah dari yang dapat dibayangkan berlayar bersamanya. Salah satunya tentang mereka yang bertemu kembali. Takdir menggarisbawahi fakta; tidak semua keinginan insan diwujudkan olehnya.


**DISCLAIMER :** Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. Bless this particular man.

 **Pairings :** Netherlands (as _van Willemssen_ ) x Indonesia (as _Jasmin_ )

* * *

.

Seorang pria Kaukasia sedang menatap air yang kelam yang membawa sekoci demi sekoci menjauh ketika sosok yang familier memasuki area pandangnya.

" _Meneer,_ " sebuah suara berbahasa Belanda pergaulan itu memanggil, terdengar puas, "betapa takdir ini ironis!"

Pria Belanda tersebut segera menoleh, terkejut melihat sosok yang menghampiri. Langkahnya ringan dan anggun, akrab dengan panggung. Sejenak, pikirannya yang semerawut dengan setiap kata yang muncul tak beraturan senyap melihat senyuman kosong wanita yang dikenalnya itu.

"…sekoci – sekoci pertama diperuntukkan bagi wanita dan anak – anak, Jasmin," tuturnya. Sepasang mata gelap kemudian mengikuti benda yang dimaksud─hanya seukuran perahu kertas kini dikarenakan jarak dan gelapnya malam. Angin laut bertiup kencang, membuat kumpulan sekoci penuh penumpang menjauh lebih cepat.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Jasmintersebut mudah dibuat tertawa─terlihat dari kedua sudut bibirnya yang selalu terangkat─tetapi yang bergema dari gelaknya bukan ria. "Tidak untuk pelacur. Kami ini spesies kami sendiri." Dagunya terangkat sedikit menatap lawan bicaranya yang lebih tinggi. "Kau tidak terlihat senang, van Willemssen."

Bentuk tubuh sintal penari membayang pada gaun panjang basah kuyup miliknya. Dibandingkan dengan wajah yang dihiasi bulir air asin itu, sang pria jauh lebih kering. Memang, kabin kelas dua dan tiga yang berada di paling bawah sepenuhnya terendam dalam hitungan menit. Yang tersisa dari ruang – ruang sempit penuh jiwa kini serpihan kayu dan berbagai pernik milik para jiwa kurang beruntung tersebut, tidak lupa sejumlah mayat yang mengasinkan dirinya─prasmanan untuk ikan laut keesokan harinya.

Kapal mereka mendadak berderit lebih nyaring dan bertambah miring. Angin berhembus lebih kencang, menyentakkan bendera Belanda yang bertandang di puncak kapal. Pasangan itu spontan memegang _railing_ dek sebelum lambung kapal yang penuh air berderak kembali.

Yang dipanggil Van Willemssen menunduk mendapati tangan mereka telah saling berpegangan. Sang wanita bergeming melihat tangannya menggenggam lengan kemeja putih yang lembap.

"Orang normal manapun tidak akan senang dengan situasi macam ini." Ia mengamati wajah wanita di hadapannya lekat – lekat, seperti sedang membaca peta. Senyuman sebelumnya memudar ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan. "Rupanya, saat itu kau serius," van Willemssen bergumam.

"Aku memang tak berniat tinggal lebih lama di Paris. _Moulin Rouge_ hanya tempatku mengumpulkan ongkos pulang ke Hindia setelah tuanku mati. Walaupun," wanita berambut kelam itu mendengus geli, "sepertinya kita berdua tidak akan pernah sampai."

Kapal itu kembali terguncang. Pria itu harus menahan sang wanita agar tidak terlempar dari dek. Ekspresinya menggelap ketika tangan van Willemssen spontan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya perempuan bernama panggung Jasmin itu seraya melepaskan diri. Tangan kokoh tersebut berkedut enggan menerima nasibnya. "Mengapa hendak ke Hindia?"

"Mengapa tidak ikut denganku saat itu?" pria bermata kehijauan bertanya, kegetiran terpendam dalam suaranya. Bukannya menjawab, yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sahutan kelasi – kelasi yang menempati sejumlah sekoci yang kelewat penuh masih terdengar meski telah hilang tertutup kabut. Ombak yang mengombang – ambingkan kapal mereka berdebur di setiap sisi kapal, seperti ganti menjawab untuk mereka.

Dua pasang mata beradu. Bahkan di ambang kematian, tidak ada dari mereka yang mau mengulur.

"Kapten Zidler bilang," wanita asli Hindia Timur itu mendadak memecah keheningan dengan mengganti topik, "setidaknya sepuluh menit lagi akan karam. Kemungkinan terburuk, bisa jadi sampai terbalik sebelum itu."

Percikan air asin menyambut wajah mereka, menyadarkan sang pria. "Apakah kau bisa berenang?"

Penampil itu mengusap rambutnya yang basah oleh air laut dan mengangkat bahu. "Apa faedahnya kalau akan mati karena hipotermia juga?"

Seperti merespon, kapal tersebut berguncang hebat, membuat seluruh penumpang yang tersisa termasuk mereka tersentak. Rangka kapal berderak patah, tak sanggup menampung berton – ton air laut.

Mereka berpegangan kuat. Pada satu sama lain, pada _railing,_ seperti tidak ingin kehilangan satupun dari keduanya _._

Mendapati dirinya masih dapat berdiri, perempuan yang kulitnya akrab dengan mentari tropis itu mengatakan yang tampaknya hal pertama yang melintas di benaknya.

"Sayang sekali, buku – buku pemberianmu dulu kutinggal di kabin bawah. Semoga putri duyung kecil di kerajaan bawah laut sana kenal aksara."

Pria yang sekepala lebih tinggi tersebut menatap wanita di hadapannya tidak habis pikir. Sebuah gelengan takjub mengembalikannya dari nostalgia dan keherannannya. Ia mengerjap, dan di bawah remang rembulan, pria berambut pirang itu melihat pantulan dirinya pada iris sewarna biji kopi milik lawan bicaranya.

"Mengingat kemungkinan tidak ada dari kita yang selamat, bolehkah aku berbuat sesukaku untuk terakhir kali?" Nampak kapal itu akan tenggelam lebih cepat dari perkiraan kaptennya.

Senyum yang mengembang pada bibir wanita itu mewakili air mata setiap pria dan lansia yang berada di kapal yang sama. Mewakili setiap topi awak kapal yang dilepas dari puncak kepala dan didekap di dada. Mewakili anak – anak yang memanggil nama ayah mereka di sekoci tengah laut dan kekasih yang tersedu ditinggalkan, yang suaranya masih dapat terdengar. Mewakili desis permohonan pengampunan dosa sejumlah jiwa yang mendekam di suatu tempat pada kapal yang sama, dengan senjata di gemetar tangannya.

"Terserah, Lars," jawabnya pedih, "Tapi sebelum itu kau harus tahu sesuatu." Sang penari mencondongkan tubuh agar lawan bicaranya dapat mendengar lebih jelas.

"Jasmin hanya nama panggung, namaku sebenarnya─"

Ombak menelan sisa kalimatnya ganas. Laut melenyapkan roman ke perutnya yang biru gelap dan dingin sebagai kekasih terkejam.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** This AU is set on 1910-colonial era of Dutch East Indies, except it's not located there. You'll see why in the next parts of the series, along with these two character's background _althoughIcan'tpromiseyouanythingcoughcoughcough-_

I'm trying out different style of writing because I've been watching this channel called Lessons from the Screenplay in Youtube (can I mention that here? Watch it when you've got the time, it's very entertaining and educating at the same time). I wondered how well I'd thrive if I tried observer-third person POV and it's _waaaay_ more challenging than I thought it would be. After all, I do like to talk about feelings and showing emotion through action is _hhhhhh-_

Anyways, this might or might not have a prequel/sequel :^) Don't ever trust me on something that requires consistency like multichapters. This is supposed to be the first part of a series I'm planning to write called **_boven water houden , _**divided into four parts and have different approaches for each parts with reverse chronogical order but _let's see about that._

Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
